At present, semiconductor storage techniques provide various additional functions for semiconductor storage devices. However, parts of the additional functions are not compatible with each other. If a semiconductor storage device may realize some of the functions, it may not be able to realize other parts of the functions. This is not easy for user to use, and hereby limits the functions of the semiconductor storage devices.
Chinese Patent No. ZL01114883.7, entitled “Multifunction Semiconductor Storage Device”, discloses a method for having a semiconductor storage device to simulate a CD driver with an inserted CD to realize boosting host computer (hereinafter referred to as a method of boosting a host computer) by means of a semiconductor storage device through USB interface; and Chinese Patent Application No. 03146090.9, entitled “Method For Realizing Automatic Execution By Using Semiconductor Storage Device”, discloses a method for simulating a semiconductor storage device as a CD driver having CD inserted to realize automatic opening and execution of specific program files by means of a semiconductor storage device in an operating system (hereinafter referred to as a method of automatic execution).
Both of the above mentioned methods have semiconductor storage device simulating CD driver having CD inserted. However, at present, the two methods cannot be realized in the same semiconductor storage device, that is, if a semiconductor storage device can realize the function of starting host computer, it is unable to realize the function of automatic executing, and vice versa.
The reason is because the function of automatic execution requires that semiconductor storage device reports the status of “CD medium inserted” to operating system within a period after CD driver device simulated by the semiconductor storage device has detected by the operating system to trigger the operating system to automatically execute specific program files.
The starting will fail if semiconductor storage device reports the status of “CD medium inserted” during the process of starting host computer by using the semiconductor storage device. Thus, semiconductor storage device has incomplete functions, and is inconvenience for use.